Leave the Pieces When You Go
by missbookish07
Summary: Harry is in a relationship with Hermione, however Hermione feels that Harry is in love with someone else. What will Hermione will do? One shot. Please read.


**A/N:: Heyyy! This is my first fan fic, so please be nice! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are always accepted :3 I am a hardcore HHR Shipper, and I would love to give them a happy ending here, but I just have to write something with this song...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter everything belongs to JK Rowling… If it did belong to me, Harry would end up with Hermione, not Ginny.. Just sayin' ;3**

**I also do not own this song. It's called Leave the Pieces by the Wreckers. **

**ENJOY! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're not sure that you love me<br>But you're not sure enough to let me go  
>Baby it ain't fair you know<br>To just keep me hangin' 'round**_

"Harry? Are you alright?" I asked, as Ginny and Dean walked past us. He gulps before putting an arm around my waist and said, "Of course Hermione. Why wouldn't I be?" He smiles and lightly kissed me. I tried to smile as he pulls away, but I can't. Because I know that this relationship is just a lie. That every minute we spend talking, every hug and kiss he gives me- aren't real.

_**You say you don't wanna hurt me  
>Don't want to see my tears<br>So why are you still standing here  
>Just watching me drown<strong>_

"_You do know that stringing her like this isn't right Harry," _I heard Ron said It was already almost midnight at the Burrow, and I was about to use the loo when I heard Ron and harry talking in the kitchen.

"_What do you mean Ron?" _Harry asked, nervousness lacing his voice. _"I meant, do you love Hermione, mate?"_

"_Of course Ron! I-I Love Hermione!" _My heart broke when I heard doubt in his voice.

"_Oh really? What about Ginny? The late phone calls? The secret lunch meetings?"_ Ron challenged. So they've been talking and meeting secretly.

"T-Those were nothing Ron1 I've moved on with Ginny I tell you! And I'm in love with Hermione now! Just, I'm going to bed now," Harry said, sighing frustrated. Just before Harry goes to his room, I heard Ron said in a hushed tone, yet still audible. "You don't know how important she is to you, until you lose her."

The next day, I didn't get up and Harry came in my room to find me crying… "Hermione.. Why are you crying?" He wraps me in a tight hug… And even if I know this is not real, I just buried my head in his chest and cried.

_**You can drag out the heartache  
>Baby you can make it quick<br>Really get it over with  
>And just let me move on<strong>_

Don't concern yourself  
>With this mess you've left for me<br>I can clean it up, you see  
>Just as long as you're gone<p>

It was Ron's birthday and of course, there's a party at the Burrow. "Hermione! Harry! Dears, come in! Ron's at the backyard with the others!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," I said. "Oh hush Hermione! Call me Molly!" I laughed and Harry pulls me over to the birthday boy. "Hey Ron!" I said, "happy 22nd birthday! You're getting old for a muggle you know?" I joked.

"Heey, I am not old! But who cares! I'm 22 now! YAY ME!" he said. For 4 hours, I forgot about my problem with Harry… It was a night of fun, but it was temporary… Just as everyone was getting ready to crash in, especially the ones who were dead drunk, I heard a noise by the trees…. Since everyone was already inside, I thought they were death eaters or something… But, as I crept along the trees, I heard two familiar voices—Harry and Ginny.

"_You're just drunk Ginny." _Harry said, his words a bit incoherent.

"_Do you love me Harry?"_

_There was a pregnant pause._

"_Yes. I love you Ginny."_

"_Hermione?"_

"_I do… Just not the way I love you."_

I felt tears seeping down my cheeks. I knew about it from the start, I was just too stubborn to admit it to myself. Merlin, I feel like a total idiot, thinking that maybe, just maybe Harry would love me. But I was wrong. I slowly walked away, careful not to make any noise. I know what had to be done—and it would be painful..

_**You not making up your mind  
>Is killing me and wasting time<br>I need so much more than that  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

"Hermione! Where have you gone? We were so worried about you!" Harry said, pulling me into another tight hug. "I-I thought I'd have a walk," I stammered. "a Walk? Aren't you drunk last night?" he asked worriedly. "No, I wasn't. Just butter beer." I got up and went to my room. I collapsed at my bed and started crying…. Why can't I be happy for once? But after crying, I got up, took a shower and dressed up. And I realized something…He could be happy with Ginny, and maybe I would be happy too, just not with him. I got down and saw Harry and Ginny curled up at the couch. I tried to ignore that sinking feeling I had and reminded myself that it was over before it even started. "Hey guys!" I said, making sure to extra perky. Harry immediately stands up, embarrassed. "Hey Hermione! Didn't notice you there," he muttered. "Didn't you? Hey, can you go to a walk with me? I need to talk to you about something," I said. He nods and pulls on the red and gold sweater I gave him. We walked away from the Burrow, hand in hand…. "Harry, can you promise me something?" I ask.

"What is it Hermione?" he said.

"Promise me you won't lie to me."

He paused. "W-why?"

"I don't like it when you lie Harry."

He gulps before answering, "Okay, No problem. I won't lie to you Hermione."

I smiled at him. We were walking in silence until I asked, "Do you love me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, do you love me?"

There was another pause.

"Of course Hermione. I love you."

"Do you love Ginny?"

Another pause.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about Hermione," he said, a bit flustered. I sadly smiled at him, before heading back to the Burrow.

_**And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
>Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine<br>Just take your love and hit the road  
>There's nothing you can do or say<br>You're gonna break my heart anyway  
>So just leave the pieces when you go<strong>_

I was still up at Friday, with the TV on, waiting for Harry. It was already midnight, yet he wasn't still home…. I was worried…. I wanted to have that talk with him already…. The door opened and I was about to greet him when I heard a second voice… "Harry… hahaha, let's just go to another place," she said. It was Ginny, and she's probably drunk. I pretended to be asleep on the couch. "No, besides Hermione's asleep now," Harry said.

"Okay…. Let's just stay here…" Ginny said and after a few moments, I hear them kissing…. I didn't know what drove me to do this, but I stood up and turned around. "Hey Harry," I said, my voice shaking, He and Ginny immediately pulled apart… "Hermione! I-I didn't know you were awake," Harry stammered. "Uh, yeah… Ginny, can you leave me and Harry for a while?" I said. Ginny didn't object and she scrambled out of our flat… Harry was standing nervously clutching his tie… "Hermione.. Merlin, I am so sorry," Harry said.

I felt my tears streaming down my face.

"How long Harry? How long have you been seeing her like this?" I asked.

"Two weeks from now… Ever since Dean broke up with her," Harry said quietly, "I am so sorry Hermione… I didn't want to keep lying to you—"

"I knew about this from the beginning Harry. I thought you could forget Ginny and move on… Apparently, I was so wrong…. I thought you love me Harry," I said, letting my tears flow freely…

"Hermione…"

"Harry, just, go… I can't leave this flat, since I don't have anywhere else to go to… But, please, just leave me…. Go with Ginny…" I said.

Harry looked at me, his emerald eyes meeting my brown ones… He was still speechless… Probably wondering why wasn't I mad…. He cheated at me, yet here am I, just crying and asking him to leave… Harry was about to say something when I cut him off with a hug…. "Just, remember Harry, I love you…" I said, as I hug him. Then I pulled away and kissed him…. I can feel my hot tears still streaming down my face. I tried to smile as he walks away and closes the door behind him…. "I love you Harry…" I whispered again, before my knees gave me away and I my body met the cold hard floor….

* * *

><p>And just a few kilometers from Hermione's flat, Harry, together with Ginny, sat at his car. Harry looks at the passenger seat and stares at the redhead sleeping… And it left him wondering about the brunette that he left heartbroken… And one question plagued his mind…<p>

_Why did she just let go?_

* * *

><p><strong>If you reached this far then thank you for reading this fic! Tell me what you think please :))) Hope you like it… And this in not the correct order of the song. I had to change the order so it can fit in my story…. If you want the full lyrics of this song, just check my profile.. THANKS AGAIN:))!<strong>


End file.
